Mythology
Summary Mythology refers to (or is the study of) the tales created and collected by people across the world to explain nature, history, and customs, and an important part of each culture. It is by all means a fascinating and controversial topic. The stories found in mythologies has inspired many stories and works of today. Note that religions with a significant quantity of modern day followers are not allowed to be featured in this wiki. The exceptions to this are ones with an incredibly small amount of current followers, such as the Aesir faith, and ones for which the followers are agnostic, such as Shintoism. Power of the Verse The power of mythologies can vary, and often be interpreted differently. It cannot be generalized. While one would argue a god is universal, others would say that it is only planetary, as people back then didn't know how large the universe is. Regardless, mythology can still be powerful, containing beings who can consume everything and everyone in the multiverse, and being gods of infinite size and hax. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * SaiyanSage * Darkanine * CrossverseCrisis * ZacharyGrossman273 * DanFlsamual21 * Kuularne * God-King Superman77 * Serpent of the Internet 97 * Hellbeast1 * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 * FrostMouse0 * Mariogoods * Votron5 * Uninown * VelvetAngelzz * Junkoposter * CinnabarManx421 * Sans2345 Opponents * Agnaa * BruceTheBatman Neutral * Ri ban do * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan Calculations Distance Between the Firmament and Earth in Ancient Greek Cosmology Greek/Roman Mythology The 12 Olympians *Zeus *Poseidon *Athena *Hera *Ares *Apollo *Artemis *Hermes *Demeter *Hephaestus Titans *Kronos *Atlas *Helios *Rhea Protogenoi *Chaos *Nyx *Gaia *Uranus *Nemesis *Thanatos *Ananke *The Fates Other Deities *Hades *Heracles *Hecate *Nereus *Eris Monsters *Typhon *Charybdis *Lernaean Hydra *Catoblepas *Hippocampus *Amphisbaena *Hecatonchires *Griffin Mortals *Achilles *Odysseus *Telemachus *Diomedes *Perseus *Pollux and Castor *Agamemnon *Theseus *Bellerophon Norse Mythology * Odin * Loki * Thor * Jörmundgandr * Fenrir * The Norns * Ymir * Freyr * Draugr Egyptian Mythology * Ra * Nut * Heh * Ma’at * Anubis * Thoth * Aten * Ammit * Neith * Isis * Osiris * Apophis * Sekhmet * Atum * Amun * Sobek * Set * Anhur Aztec Mythology * Tezcatlipoca * Quetzalcoatl * Huitzilopochtli * Xipe Totec * Chalchiuhtlicue * Tonatuih * Cipactli * Tlaloc Japanese Mythology *Amaterasu *Tsukuyomi *Susanoo *Namazu *Amatsu Mikaboshi *Amenominakanushi *Gashadokuro *Oni *Kagutsuchi *Ryujin *Momotaro Chinese Mythology *Pan Gu *Kua Fu *Sun Wukong *The Jade Emperor *Yang Jian *Bai Hu Mesopotamian Mythology *Marduk *Tiamat *Gilgamesh Philippine Mythology *Bakunawa *Bathala *Amanikable *Idiyanale *Dimangan *Lakapati *Mapulon *Mayari *Tala *Hanan *Dumakulem *Anitun Tabu *Anagolay *Apolaki *Diyan Masalanta *Maria Makiling *Maria Sinukuan *Mario Cacao *Aswang Australian Aboriginal/Dreamtime Mythology *Rainbow Serpent *Yhi *Bunyip Manx Mythology *Buggane Scottish Mythology/Folklore *Nuckelavee *Kelpie *Loch Ness Monster English Mythology/Folklore *Redcap *Beowulf *Spring-Heeled Jack Irish Mythology *Cú Chulainn *Fionn Mac Cumhaill *Diarmuid Ua Duibhne *Dullahan German Mythology *Nachtkrapp *Kobold French Mythology *Tarasque Inuit Mythology *Sedna Cherokee Mythology *Unetlanvhi Navajo Mythology *Nayanazgeni *Coyote Iroquois Mythology *Tawiscara Lakota Mythology *Wakan Tanka Algonquian Mythology *Gitche Manitou *Thunderbird *Wendigo Incan Mythology * Inti * Viracocha Arabic Mythology * Bahamut * Ghoul * Roc Romanian Mythology * Strigoi Persian Mythology * Rostam * Esfandiyār Modern Mythology * Cegua * Flying Dutchman * Santa Claus * Chupacabra Mexican Folklore *La Llorona American Folklore *Paul Bunyan *Jersey Devil *Tailypo *Bigfoot Fakelore *Pecos Bill Congo Mythology * Mwindo Zulu Mythology * Tokoloshe * Unkulunkulu Polynesian Mythology * Pele * Maui Arthurian Legends * King Arthur Pendragon Mongolian Mythology * Mongolian Death Worm * Tengri Hebrew Mythology *Golem Slavic Mythology *Perun *Samodiva *Koschei *Veles *Rod *Jarilo Finnish Mythology *Ukko *Lempo Mayan Mythology *Chaac Category:Mythology Category:Verses